


Mating Sickness

by leonheart2012



Series: Playing Doctor [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (of course), Brett's a sweetheart, M/M, Mates, a little sex at the end, mostly plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett and Liam are sick, and Satomi and Scott come to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Sickness

Brett was sick, lying in his bed. Lori was standing over him, frowning. Something must be really wrong with him, because werewolves didn’t get sick.  
“Liam.” The intermittent whisper perplexed the young girl even more. Before Liam’s incident, Brett and Liam had been good friends, but they’d hit some rocky ground since. “Liam.” Lori sighed and went to school; there wasn’t really anything she could do about it now. She decided to talk to Satomi after school.  
  
At Liam’s house, Liam was in a similar position.  
"Liam?” Mason poked his head into Liam’s room. “Liam, you awake?”  
"Mm. Mm, Brett.” Mason frowned and pulled out his phone.  
"Scott, I don’t know what’s wrong with him. He seems to be sick, but you told me werewolves can’t _get_ sick.”  
"Hm. I’ll be over as soon as I can.”  
  
Satomi listened to Lori’s story with worry sprawled across her face. “I shall accompany you to your house. I fear this might be what I think it is, but I must see him for myself, just to make sure.”  
Lori nodded, thanking Satomi. She led the way to the house she and her brother shared.  
  
Scott arrived at Liam’s house not long after Mason’s call.  
"Hey, Mason. Where’s…” Scott stopped as he looked at Liam’s flushed face and parted lips. “Is he okay? He looks sick.”  
"He’s not hot to the touch, or showing any other signs of being sick, but he keeps whispering…”  
"Brett.” Mason was interrupted by Liam’s whisper of the older boy’s name.  
"That.” Mason finished.  
"Oh. I'll call Derek, see if he has any advice on the subject."  
"Okay."  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with him?"  
"Unfortunately, yes. It doesn't look good for either Brett or Liam. If they are not reunited before sundown, they will start to howl for one another. When that happens, we have but a few minutes before they are dead. Their hearts will stop with the heartbreak of unrequited love."  
"So, we need to get to Liam's house?"  
"Yes. Do you know the way?"  
"Yes. Let's go. I'll ask Matthew to help carry him."  
  
Derek had just answered the phone when Liam started to howl.  
"Ah! His Mate! His Mate! He's calling for his Mate! Find his Mate, and he'll stop! They'll fight. _Don't_ pull them apart. They need to fight for dominance, to see who will be on top and in control when they mate."  
He said it quickly, wanting to rid his ears of the desperate, lonely howls as soon as possible.  
"Okay, let's get him outside. I don't know where Brett lives, but I'm sure Satomi will be trying to get Brett here. We'll be able to catch his scent better outside. Help me."  
  
Satomi heard the howls first. "We must hurry. It will not be long before Brett starts howling, too."  
Matthew pulled Brett onto his back, starting to run towards Liam's house, following the howls. He winced at the feeling of pain and despair. Just as he got within twenty metres of Liam's house, Brett sat up, and Matthew could see Liam doing the same. They lunged at each other, meeting in the middle of the street. He didn't see anything else because he'd completely blacked out.  
  
Liam sat bolt upright as he caught Brett's scent. He'd stopped howling as he started to hear Brett's answering ones. He saw Brett on the back of another werewolf and growled as he lunged forward. He saw Brett mirror him. They snapped and snarled at each other, fighting for dominance.  
Brett swiped a clawed hand at him, putting his weight behind it, hoping to throw Liam off balance. Liam smiled and caught Brett's wrist, pulling him off his axis. Brett landed heavily on the ground. Brett waited for a second, but Liam had backed off. Brett growled as he realised Liam wanted him to win. He knew he wouldn't make it easy for him.  
They kept fighting for another ten minutes, by which time, Lori and Satomi had reached the others. Lori looked concerned. Scott smiled at her. "Don't worry, Liam's had plenty of chances to win, but he wants Brett to show him how strong he is. He'll only submit if Brett wins. I don't know exactly when the fights end, but Liam's won six of their bouts already."  
Brett was learning quickly. Liam _did_ have some openings, but they were few and far between. Brett kept an eye out for those openings, and he lunged as he saw one. He tackled Liam to the ground, where they rolled around for a bit before Brett was on top, and then Liam smiled, baring his neck for Brett to sink his fangs into. Brett licked the wounds until they healed over, leaving small pink scars. Liam kissed and licked Brett's neck, whining. Brett laughed. "Okay, okay, just let me get us inside,yeah?"  
"I don't care, just _fuck me_."  
  
When Brett and Liam were alone in Liam's room, Brett ripped Liam's clothes off. He stood back and looked at Liam, letting his eyes rove over the beautiful boy's small, tight body. Liam blushed and looked away, not trying to hide himself, but trying to avoid Brett's intense gaze.  
"It's not fair when I'm naked and you're not." Liam grumbled.  
Liam looked up when he heard Brett's clothes hit the floor. Brett had his trademark smirk. "Better?"  
"No."  
Brett looked worried. "Why? What's wrong?"  
"You look like a super model. I wouldn't be surprised if you actually were. How on earth am I supposed to compete with such good looks?"  
Brett smiled and stepped forward. "You don't need to. I love you just the way you are. And besides, you look gorgeous, baby." Liam smiled up at him, standing on his tip-toes to press a chaste kiss to Brett's lips. Liam walked around Brett, stepping onto his bed, sinking under the covers. He reached over and brought out some lube and condoms.  
"However you feel, I still want you to fuck me, Brett, and now."  
Brett smiled softly and climbed under the covers with Liam. He kissed him softly as he prepared Liam with is fingers. Everything was soft and slow, and as Brett pushed himself into Liam, Liam ran his hands over Brett's biceps, chest, shoulders and back. Liam's hands went back down Brett's arms. Brett caught Liam's left hand, pushing it above their heads, intertwining their fingers as he thrust shallowly into his Mate. Liam gasped and held Brett's shoulder more tightly.  
"I love you, Liam. So much, more than anything. I'll protect you forever."


End file.
